Black Coffee & Green Tea
by Bigbangholic
Summary: A Big Bang Fanfic. Lee Hae Jung goes to school normally until she hears something odd about Kwon Ji young when they are talking about something. They start to fall for each other through all the Drama, misunderstandings, and Lies. R-M for Launguage
1. Black Coffee & Green Tea dont gotogether

Chapter 1

Black Coffee and Gay Green Tea don't go together

Hey YA! Im Hae Jung. I live with a cousin, and step parents. I am 17 years of age, I was given life on January 26. One thing you must know about me, I LOVE BLACK COFFEE, I repeat I LOVE COFFEE! Nothing special about me, just a girl who takes baking classes and was kicked off the team or track.

"YAH! You spilled Coffee AGAIN!"

" Sorry Sis! I promise to make it up to you!" I ran out of the house with an empty cup but set the cup neatly next to a bush in front of the house. I ran my way to school.

"Lee HAE JUNG you are late!"

"I was only 3 seconds late.." I murmured to Mr. Kim

"Silence! GO sit."

"Thanks Mr. Kim!" I thanked knowing that he was giving me a free Bee, went and sat down next to some Mr. Hottieliciouses. This guy with the messy combed hair is Kwon Ji Young, incredibly sexxxy. The handsome guy with a fohawk Is Dong Young Bae. The Sexy baggy eyed one is Lee Seung Hyun Aka SeungRi for short. The Happy CUTE one is Kand Dae Sung, he cracks me up all the time even though we never talk I'm just a Student neighbor to them. Finally the spiky hair guy with the Killer eyes is Choi Sung Hyun, T.O.P. or TOP for short. Their crew is pretty much called Big Bang, laugh out loud. Full of hot men.

I need to stop thinking like that. Seriously. But it's true.

I take my seat and took out my books for class.

"Today class we are going to learn about…." My mind wondered off as I spotted something, CANDY! OMG.

"No we can't do that.." I heard Young Bae talk which broke my thoughts of candy.

"Why can't we?"

"Ji we all know you like it, but we don't."

Haha I bet you Ji young's gay! I chuckled to myself silently.

"Yeah we all know you like TOP and you are gay." Young Bae Whispered.

"What Nonsense. So what if I do and what if I am?!" Ji Young got really mad.

OMG he's gay? Gay? Like you freaking Dead serious???!!!

I just happened to turn around and glimpsed even though my mind says DON'T LOOK!! They looked at me, especially Ji Young.

"Hae Jung you didn't hear anything…" I whispered out loud and turned around awkward as hell. I still felt 5 pairs of eyes staring at it's prey. I was Zooming out not paying attention.

"Hae Jung Ah, are you ok? Are you sick?"

"Let Me kiss you, it'll bring you back!" That broke my thoughts, I pushed my half brother away.

"Sang Bum go away. Touch me and I'll castrate you." I stared at him with such looks.

"See got it, Oh Hae Jung are you going to eat yet? I know you packed lunch. HAHAHA like usual."

"Sang Bum ah, not today I am on a diet." I lied with a smile. "Sorry." I had told him.

"A pretty girl like you is already slim, beautiful. What more do you need to complete your looks, going on a diet? Psh, you don't need that!" Someone jumped into the talk, I rotate my head to my left and see Ji Young looking at me.

"That's true, Hae Jung dongsengah, that '**daddy**' of _yours_ didn't do _anything_ like that right?" Sang Bum asked in a concerned voice. I saw Big Bang's interest raise up by looking at me and being very quiet.

"Of course not, I obviously lied about the diet, I am hungry to hell." I said revealing the truth, yawning.

"Hurry let's go buy something to eat, Sang Bum." I said standing up.

"Sorry, no money." He said with a shrug. I sigh in stress.

"You can eat this." TOP offered it handing it over.

"Eat MINE." Suddenly Ji said giving me his and taking TOP's lunch.

"No thanks, I prefer to go starve." I refused.

"Just because you want Top's Lunch, hmph I see." Ji said with an angry face.

"Want Coffee?" Sang Bum Offered.

"Black Coffee of I kill you! Araso?" I told him giving him a pat on the back.

"Eww, black coffee? I prefer Green Tea." Ji young said picking a fight with me obviously.

"Psh, do you know _I __**HATE**__ Green Tea, I HATE TEA_." I lied. I Like Green tea, but since this _gay ass_ likes it too I _shall_ not like it. I told myself in the head.

"Haha, you two are what you like, Ji your Green Tea, She's black Coffee." TOP laughed.

"And they don't mix!" DAe said out loud.

"Ofcourse they don't." Ji said with confidence.

"Never Will." I added, suddenly He got really nutty. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him in a split second.

*GASP* "OMG OMG, GD's Holding her hand! Can you believe it!!" A girl squealed in furious.

"Lucky GD, he's holding the Ice Queen." A guy talked with envy.

"Whatever, Jae Bum, she's so stupid."

"You mean and you're stupid, Sunmi." The two argued as I looked into Ji's eyes fearlessly. Damn He look hella scary. It's ridiculous, can't he let go of me? Even though his grip isn't hard.

"You mean Ice Cream, HAHHAHAHAHA." Sang Bum suddenly killed the mood Jae tried not to laugh. We both turned to look at him. I started to laugh, really loud and funnily which made Jae Bum and Sang Bum laugh harder. Ji just stared at me with a straight face, while the rest had a grin or smirk on their faces. I just gave him my warmest smile that came out to be my best, which I backed up and he let go. Sang Bum took out his nice ass camera and took a picture. The camera is like a regular small one, but really high Quality, the BEST kind of pictures, like modeling.

"…Hae Jungahh, The best smile you have had but Sorrow in your eyes."

"Hah, really?" I looked down feeling a bit happy he knows something about me for once. My heart is beating fast.

"Yeah really, it's weird you never smile to me like that before." Sang Bum said smiling at the picture.

"True, you never smile like that." Jae Bum said as well. We talked for quite awhile, but time went by super duper fast.

"Class sit down, Sang Bum throw that coffee away." Ms. Choi came in the class with a arm full of thick books and left.

"No, Sang Bum bring it over here." I whispered loudly. He came over and almost handed me the coffee instead he tripped over, I moved out of the way as I slowly saw some slow motion spilling on Ji's uniform. My jaws dropped automatically I took out a kerchief and wiped Ji Young's shirt apologizing. When I got down to his pant to wipe the knee area, _'that area'_ was also wet with Coffee. I shuddered in disgust, giving the kerchief to him so he could clean it up by himself.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't finished wiping my pants." His words stopped me from walking. OMFG is he serious? Would if I touch his thing on accident? NOO WAYY!

"No, you clean _'that area'_ up by yourself." I refused glaring at him trying not to spaz out.

"Hurry, or you be my slave!" Said Ji.

"Would if I don't?"

"I'll make you."

"Make me."

"You dare?"

"Yes I Dare." He suddenly gripped my hair and dragged me to the hall way while the rest followed.

"Gay Tea Let me go!" I held on to my hair to stop the pain.

"Slave or Clean?" He said giving me a choice.

"Free my hair." I warned him.

"Slave or Clean." He ignored me. I let go of my hair and elbowed him in the stomach hard. It was intense I think because TOP came over as soon as I elbowed him.

"Ji You OK? Young Bae Get your ass over here, need to take him to the hospital NOW!"

"OMG what did I do?!" I asked in fright, bending over to Ji.

"You it his rib cage, yesterday he got into a fight and he broke some." Top said seriously with just a stare that is serious. I obviously got really scared.

"JI I'm so sorry." I said feeling my heart beat go BA DUM, I swear my heart rate went as fast as 165 or something like that.

"I'll be your slave." Of course I felt bad, really bad so I decided to say it.

"HAHAHAHA, Dae did you see that!? We fooled her!" Seung Ri whispered to Dae Sung. Dae Sung gave Seung Ri a bottle.

"Give HIM BACK!" Seung Ri "cried" clinging on to me when he came over.

"Seung Ri, Ji will be alright." TOP said.

"I'm so sorry, 'master' please please wake up." I begged.

"Hug him so maybe he'll wake up." Top suggested.

"How the fuck is he supposed to wake up when I hug him?" I questioned looking up at TOP as my eyes teared up. OMG I feel so freakin bad, I can't believe I did that. God why didn't I just take one of the offers? I feel so darn bad I feel like I have to cry.

"Shoot he's not breathing, Hae Jung CPR him, we ain't gay." Young Bae exclaimed putting his ear to Ji's chest. I did it was well, I did not hear any heart beat. I started to cry, I panicked, I was scared, my heart rate raised up. Was Ji dying? Was he dead?

Without thinking my lips went for his mouth and my hands pinch his nose, as my lips touched his mouth I opened his mouth with my other hand and blew in, instead something warm, thick sweet liquidy/saliva tea flavored went into my mouth, I don't know what I was doing but I swallowed it! I choked on it went and coughed. Got to admit that Was actually sweet and good but that's just nasty!! It caught my attention when they all laughed at me. Ji sat up and they all laughed at me. That got me my blood boiled.

"Haha, got you slave." He pulled me to his face and I glared at him.

"What the Heck!? So this was all set up?" I asked pissed.

"No, but we like to set things up fast." TOP said smirking.

"Man you guys are such fucking assholes. I fucking hate you all." I was getting angrier for some reason, I felt deceived, I cried.

"Don't Fucking expect me to be your fucking slave. And get the Fuck away from me. Assholes." I said calmly but angry. I stood up and walked away.

"Sheesh, anger management." One of them said, I couldn't hear well. My vision was getting dark.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled out pissed off. I went to chill by the stairs, to cool down, I haven't been so mad in forever.

Meanwhile……

After Hae Jung left, Ji young felt really bad, well they all did.

"Man, why do you think she got so mad?" Dae asked. Seung Ri gasped.

"What What?" They all asked.

"Maybe it was her first kiss!"

"I know she felt deceived." TOP said in a feeling bad voice, it was soft.

"I know what to do, We are all gonna apologize to her and give her Coffee." Young Bae Suggested.

"Good Idea!" Seung Ri Agreed.

"I am giving her Green Tea." Ji exclaimed.

"Man Ji, she ain't gonna be your slave." Dae said with a sigh.

"Ji, Your gay why would you need a girl slave? Plus this is only one you've gone too far with..She's black Coffee and your Green Tea. **Black Coffee & Green Tea don't go together**" Top Said.

* * *

A/N: Was that an OK start? ahah my first story on Fanfiction.

Read and Review!

THANKS FOR READING! =)


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2

The Kiss

"Ji, Your gay why would you need a girl slave? Plus this is only one you've gone too far with..She's black Coffee and your Green Tea. **Black Coffee & Green Tea don't go together**" Top Said.

"Psh, why should I care? It's just another one of the chicks." Ji spoke annoyed by what TOP had said.

Plus I like you, TOP I'll never like her, at least I don't think so, NO I wouldn't. Ji dazed out not even listening to what the other 4 was talking about. It got really boring just sitting there. "Let's go." Seung Ri had yawned stretching his arms out. …..How should I get TOP to like me? Oh my, I don't know. I hope he accepts me for who I am. HAHA, what evil trick should I use? *LOOKS AROUND jaws drop*

"WHHAAA!!?? Wait for me!" He called out to the rest after noticing they have already left while he was in his own world.

Ji walked to class that he missed for quite awhile, opening the sliding door, Ms. Choi looked at him.

"Kwon what are you doing? Go sit down, where's Hae Jung? Oh you two be playing Hooky." Ms. Choi Accused Ji young right away, he gave her a 'what the fuck' look and spoke really rudely. "..Ms. Choi, Me and Her? HAH, don't make me laugh, haha." He also spoke in digust.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Ji young then why did you laugh? HUH? Tell Me, tell me tell, tell, tell me…" Sang Bum jumped into the talk between Ji and Ms. Choi. Ji gave him his coldest glare he could come up with, surprisingly Sang Bum laughed harder trying not to look at something. "What's So Funny, Mr. Kim?" As soon as Ms. Choi asked Sang Bum tried to hold his laugh in now, then brust out laughing again.

"Sheesh Bro, wassup with you?" Jae asked with a smile. Jae suddenly started laughing as well when he knew what Sang Bum was looking at. "HAHA OMFG! ROFL!, LMAFO! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LMAO!" Jae and Sang Bum sang while laughing.

"Seriously! What is up with you two!?" Ms. Choi Yelled at the two. Jae pointed at Ji's pants, everyone looked at Ji and laughed along. "HE PEED!" One shouted. "His zipper is unzipped!" another yelled out. Ji looked at his pants, the Coffee made his pants look like he peed, his zipper indeed was unzipped. Quickly he zipped his zippers and gave his cold, evil, death, serious glare at everyone in the class. They all stopped instantly. "..Well Ahm, class quit your laughing, Ji young Go sit down." He obeyed quickly. Ohh Hae Jung is gonna get it. He thought glaring at her desk.

Who knows what was going to happen next.

I am SO ANGRY, but Whatever! I just sat there in a daze wishing to scream my anger out, but I didn't want to disturb anyone, especially the teachers. I sang myself a song I detest with a passion. "…Neomu Banjak banjak nooni booshu no no no no no, neomu kamjak kamjak kamjak nola naneun oh oh oh oh oh, neomu jarit jarit jarit momi dueylgee gee gee gee oh jojeun nunbit oh yeah oh joeun hyangee oh yeah yeah….." I raised my head and gasped. "OHMYGODDESS! School's already over?" Hae Jung said to herself getting up.

"Yah, I heard you wanted some pizzles." I heard some guy say that to someone else down wards by the stairs. What are _Pizzles_? I asked myself. I looked up and began to go up the stairs.

WHO CARES if i Bump into Anybody, i must FLEE! I ran up stairs Full SPeed.

*BOOM* I hit my head onto a guy's head, it was pretty hard, now i am feeling like my head is dead, I looked up. OMFG THE FAMOUS JO KWON!

"Are you ok?" He asked me, i was now feeling hot.

"Uh.."I murmmered. "yes i'm fine Jo Kwon." I smiled at him, he stared at me almost gonna laugh.

"Yoon Doo Joon ah! why can't you accept me as your Girlfriend?" A girl came running after him and pushed me over i almost tripped. He's Not Jo Kwon? But the InFamous Yoon Doo Joon? OMG What an embarressment!!!!!!!! I made a face and quietly walked up the stairs, or at least tried to!

"Doo Joon Oppa! it can't be that you and this _poor bum_ are dating!?" That caught my attention, I flipped out. She said POOR BUM! ME Poor?

"YAHHH, Me and Doo Joon? NEVER, your kidding me right? Hah, i rather be with Jae Beom Oppa." I randomly said angryly. "Look forward for you Funeral already? Huh?" I motioned to punch her like knocking a door. Let out a deep breath and walked up stairs. I reached the top, thought about today, so much things had happened.

UGh. Mistaking Doo Joon for Jo kwon, how embarrassing is that? I sat at the edge of the corner taking Very Deep breaths. I don't want to go home.

^....Your my Heart Heart heart heart heart breaker...^ I picked up my phone, it was from my Ex. Friend,_ Yoon Jae Na_, Yoon Doo Joon's sister.

"Yobusaeyo?" I anserwed annoyedly wanting to hang up.

"Hah, _Mandu Sangnomah gijibae_! i heard you mistook JO Kwon for my brother.. HAHAHA." She cracked me up even more.

"Yah,_ Boji _ah. you mean i mistook your brother for Jo Kwon. My BAd, but why would a_ Boji _like you care about me?" I heard her screaming her head off and i hung up right away. Must Flee for sure now. I ran towards to door to downstairs and apparently i could hear that _Boji_ on her way up to the roof top, her screaming backed me down for a bit. I MUST have courage! RAWR! I Shut my eyes and dashed downstairs. "...." *Clank, boom,*rolls* My back! i think i sprained my back! my ankle! my finger! OUCH. "Ouch." I opened my eyes to see Jae Na under me and Ji Young and Top **KISSING** infront of me. "HE REALLY IS GAYYY!!" I Scream Loud enough to make them go deaf. Soon after the teachers came and gave me some detention along with the three for not going home. WTF. There we are sitting glaring at each other. Ji Young looks quite happy which gives me the chills.

Hours have passed, I quicky ran off to the door and the door opened first before i could open it and Saw Yoon Doo Joon and Jo Kwon, i slightly bowed and left. "YAh, Hae Jung, You Better come back here." I heard Ji Young talking which made me run even faster, unfortunately he caught up to me in a flash and knocked me over to the wall. *Rip* Well not knocked over but grabbed my shirt, which He RIPPED IT.

"What Do you want?!" I ask now angry once again.

"My Pants, people were making fun of me for it."

"And?" I ask boredly to piss him off.

"Your gonna pay for it.

"Are you done yet? I need to go home and eat, i really don't have time to play with you child.

"Me Child? DO you want to die?" He was starting to get Nutty again and boily.

"It's ok, i am already in hell. Yeah yeah. i'll die." I said even more boredly.

"YAH...Do you wan..." He started with more boiling blood.

"Hey, Ji Young let's go, you can handle her tomorrow." Top said motioning his head to leave.

"Thank Goddess, he's a Goddess. Unlike some Gay God here." I said purposely loud enough for Ji Young to hear.

"YOU! Your Lucky, if Top wasn't here you'll be dead."

"Uh huh.." I nod with a smile.

"Stupid Bitch." He whispered Loud enough for me to hear also for talk back I guess.

"Gay Man." I also spat back finally leaving the hallway.

When i finally got home, there was messes everywhere. I got scared obviously, i ran into the rooms, they were all a mess as well. I walk into my cousin So ahna's room. *GASP*

"What are you three doing!!!" I literally yelled my lungs out.

"Hae Jung ah." So Ahna began to speak, but i could no longer believe what i was seeing.

"NO, I'm going, i am moving out. I'm not gonna stay here." I said turning around to leave to my room.

"Hae Jungah, it'll be ok as long as I do this to you too." Which suprised me, my eyes widen.

I felt warm water form in my eyes as I Spoke. "Kim Sang Bum, I never thought you were this despicable, Oppa. This is the last time I am calling you that, Sang Bum Ssi." I turned around and was about to leave to paused. "Appa, this isn't right at all, and I never would of suspected Sang Bum Ssi to do this either."

"Hae Jungah, Soahna told me you like me." Sang Bum said trying to stop me.

I took a Deep breath. "I stopped already." I told him straight up.

"When?" He asked.

"Just Now when i opened the door. But it's too late now, I really can't believe you. Good Bye." I said walking out to my room. I grabbed my suit case under my bed and shoved my belongings in there. What am i supposed to do now? I felt tears come out nonstop.

I finished packing and was about to leave the door. I felt Sang Bum's hand on my wrist.

"Don't go."

"I'm going. Let Go....LET GO!" i STARTED to cry hard. "I'm so broken inside, i thought youd be the one who understood me the most, but then you betray me. What kind of non step brother are you!?" I spilled it all out crying on him hitting his chest lightly.

"Non step brother?" He asked me with such a stare.

"Yeah, I don't even know how we are related. That's I fell for you. LIked you secretly, not even telling anyone or my mind about you. I over heard about it before my parents passed. Your not thier son, not even cheating. They found you and took you in." I said truthfully.

"Your not lying are you?"

"Why would i? Do I look like i am?" I opened the door. "Goo...good bye. OPpa." I bowed and left the door. I dragged my suit case and walked nonstop, who knows how long i walked? Forever? Haha.

All i remember was walking and passing out again i saw them two kiss. Well Ji Young KIssed Seung Hyun.

The KIss i will Never Forget. It was the kiss that reminded me of Gayness....Ji Young of gayness...

Who KNew they would be the one who found me.

"...Where am i?" I sat up rubbing my eyes and saw JI Young with his shirt off. "WHOA.....Get a shirt on!" The I noticed his pants were also off.

*OMFFFFGGG* That was our experession together.

* * *

A/N: Sorry THis CHap is SHORT...HAha,...NIght night.

im tired it's 1 in the morning...=D **R&R!!!**


	3. stalked down good

CH. 3

Stalked down good

Author Note: LOts a CUssing/Swearing

"AHHHHHHHHH IM GOONA KILL YOU! Stop looking at me Perv!" Ji Young Cried covering himself with his uniform. I turn my head, turning red..I'm Blushing. Wah.

"It's not my fault your stupid enough to change when you know i am sleeping on the bed." I spat back at him. He glared at him, well I didn't see him do that but i know he was glaring at me.

"What did you say? Me stupid?" He asked scarcastically. I just nodded and yawned in boredness to piss him off. After he got done changing I literally left the room not wanting to stay he grabbed my hand and called me stupid.

Oh i ask myself "What did I ever do to deserve this?" and he the gayness replied.

"You met me, shouldnt have met me, or talked to me. Haha. You deserve this."

OHHH is that how you want it? Oh i will get you SEXYHOTHANDSOMEGAYASSMOFOBITCHTARDEDLOSER

"Well you shouldn't have been talking about yourself being such a Homo. And let go of my hand. I know you want me..."

HE cut me off. "OH really? HAha, thank god i talked to you, i dont care. Me want you? Never in my life years would i want someone like you to be with me even if you were the only one in the world left with me, i wouldnt be with you. Your Poor and im rich."

"What the fuck? This has nothing to do with our status at all. I don't understand what the hell is wrong with you. Do you have like selflove disease? Because thats what it seems like and it annoying, you fuck. Owh, you were born on an AWKWARD silence, thats why you are so fuckng gay. YOu know what? What ever im leaving your GAyass's house, good night. i dont like you very much either, haha *sarcastic*. BYE BYE. I hope not to see you. Fucker." She pulled her hand away from Ji Young and left the room, he just smirked in joy.

"Hah, I just made her my arch enemy."

UGh that fucking ass hole. I hate that bitchass MOFO. ARGG. GAYNESSS. I put up my hair into a bun.

I am Walking from the Gay person's house.I was trying to recall what happen yesterday. Sang Bum came into my mind, and ofcourse i remember what happened, i packed up and....

I say out loud "OH FUCK. My suit case! bitchhh!" I slowly walk back to JI young's house with my phone in my hand and open the door with out knocking, yes i was being rude but it's just Ji Youn.....g

"..No I am not going to marry her mom." Ji Young protested against her. And now I am eavesdropping...stupid me.

She spoke "Marry Lee SoAhna." The name stunned me, I accidentally dropped my phone and two looked at me, but I was puzzled.

I bit my lip. Whats this weight on my heart? He's going to marry my cousin who just fucked Oppa and Appa? WTF?

I said "I just came to pick up my suit case." Looked at Ji Young. "May I get my suit case Ji Young?" I now asked politely. He nods and left to his room while I pick up my cell phone.

"Are you his girlfriend?" HIs mother asked me with absolutely NO sign of rudeness or anything, it seemed kinda suspicious but i shrugged it off.

"No, but he's going to marry SoAhna, age 17? ..."

She seemed very surprised. "Yes, how do you know her age?" I smile.

"Well she's my cousin...." I said sounding odd.

"Great, now I might be cousins with you? What the fuck." Ji Young threw my suit case to the ground as he angerly spoke which made me jump.

"I should get going now,*picks up suit case* Thanks for everything. Good bye. Enjoy life with SoAhna. Don't get aids and watch out for her and men...like her uncle, and guy cousin."

I decided to say that. Bowed and walked out the door.

"What am I going to do now? I have no where to go, ugh." I even spoke out loudly wanting Ji Young to hear it all of a sudden. "I'm such a fool. He's gay, he won't like me." I whisper to myself. I almost began to walk and a hand grabbed my shoulder. My heart skipped, hoping it would be JI Young, i turn around and UGH, I dragged my suit case and made a run for it, I used to be on the track team but got kicked off. Anyways back to where i was RUNNING away...because it's a damn Guy, and he's not Ji Young for sure.

"HAe Jung Wait for me! Ive been looking for you!"

"SAng BUm, Get the fuck away from me!" I ran all over Seoul i swear, finally I get tired, but he's still after me. I make another run and smashes into my SAVIORS! At least i thought they were, what an asss they are.

"SeungRi ssi! DaeSung, Young Bae, Help me get away from this person, he's stalking me down."

"HUh? Aint he your cousin?" Dae asked giving me a weird look.

"NOPE." I replied.

"She must be odd, haha, let's go." Seung Ri talked dragging the two away.

"FUCK...I am so Fucking screwed." I Yell my lungs out.

"Have Fun!" Seung Ri waved. I glared and was on the run again.

"What the HELL? GEt the fuck away from me, bitch i can't stand you." I told Sang Bum pissed off.

"Hae JUng wait for me." He was outta breath but I kept walking.

Finally i lose him at the moment i go into a store. Found some nice CLothes, bought white tights with frills on the bottom, and long black shirt that has stars on it. some flats to go with it, i let my hair down, put on some sun glasses and a Hat and walked out the streets again. But infront of me, there was Sang Bum. Oh dear Im screwed.

"Hey baby, wanna be with me tonight?" He asked me. My palms were sweating bad.

"I'm busy, my boyfriend is waiting for me at the corner down there, bye." I walked off pointing somewhere randomly rushing to get away from him. Sang Bum walked after me making me nervous and creeped out, I started to panic and walk faster. He walked even more faster after I spotted a big crowd of people. I had to get away from Sang Bum. I dashed through the crowd and stepped own foot and ofcourse i fall infront of someone.

"Oouch. You! Huh, Hae Jung?" The someone said.

Oh FUCK...that Hurt like shit, it's him!

"....ugh way to meet you gaylords again....Seungri imma borrow your jacket." I reach out for his jacket and a hand grabs my arm. I look up..

"He's your boyfriend? Lee Sung Hyun?" Sang Bum asked her not knowing who she was.

"Yea he's my boyfriend."

"I am? *HJ steps on SR's Toes* Your boyfriend. Haha." SeungRi laughed. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

I whispered to his ear "No worries, it's just all a play." and smiled at him. "Hun let's go."

"Where do you want to go? Babe?" Seung Ri asked akwardly.

I replied to him"Somewhere quiet." We walked away from the crowd while Sang Bum stared.

"HEYYY HAE JUNG!" Dae Sung Came towards us, I looked at Sang Bum and he looked directly at me and walked over.

And said "Hae Jung.....that's you? No way, you would never wear something like this ever."

"My baby's Sexy, stop harassing her." Seung Ri pulled me closer to him.

"I thought you had something with Ji?" Top interrupted. I look straight at Top, Ah he's Hot, but whyd he have to say that? Ugh.

I had to lie to get away from Sang Bum "Not anymore, Seung Ri asked me out earlier." Top nods. "And whyd you kiss Ji yesterday?" I just shot a question at him.

Top ignored me and asked his question"Why were you outside being stupid?" I looked his eyes and didn't know how I would answer it.

"Thats because....." I looked down avoiding his eyes now. "I am moving out...why?"

"No your coming back home...you can't stay with a bunch of guys who don't know your feelings" Sang Bum interrupt Top and I. I could feel my blood boil.

I snapped at him "You know how I feel?" He nods and smile. I scoff at him. "It's because of you I am not returning home at all. I'm not going to and I won't go. Oh, just because I like you I should stay? DOn't make me laugh."

"I won't make you laugh." Oh he's pissing me off really bad.

"You think what I am saying is a fucking joke? Fcuking ass! I don't ever want to see you! Go, leave, let me live my life. I don't want to stay here, Guys let's go." I began to walk first.

"Make up with him." I turn to see Ji Young.

I refused"NO."

"Hurry. I am going to be your Cousin inlaw anyways."Ji young spoke with a bitchy voice.

In devastation "You agreed to marry her?" I ask. I swear when those words came out of his mouth it had darted for my heart. He nodded, I gave a deep sigh.

"Make up with him." He repeated. I also repeated my answer.

"Why don't you just make up with him?"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up? I don't want to listen to you anymore! I am sick of it! Why should I? Tell me!"

"Because there are always second chances."

"To me, he doesn't dare get a chance." I pointed at Sang Bum. "You know what, what's the use of talking to you." I turned around and walked off. Sang Bum followed me.

"We should go." JI said to the group.

"...dude, Ji I think he might do something to her, you should watch out for him, I am dead serious. I think there is something up that she would of said something to me but Top interrupted." Seung Ri said giving Top a look.

"Haeyy, So she was going to say something if Ji didn't show up." Top had an excuse.

"Fine I'll see what's up." Young Bae decided to go.

"I'll go with you!" Seung Ri wanted to join.

"Oh, Guys i gotta go, my mom needs me to do something for her." Dae called out leaving. They all said bye to him.

"Well I am going." Young Bae started walking down street with Seung Ri and Top Behind him.

JI Young ended up going with them to where Hae JUng was and of course he was annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A/N: OMG. Im tired. LOL...And Some lines might not make sense at all.

typing sucks It's so boring these days.

=D


End file.
